Section Eight (Prime Earth)
Only Martian Manhunter was eager to serve alongside Sixpack. However, he is later scared away By Bueno Excellente. Sixpack begins to feel defeated. However, Superman arrives and takes him to his lair. While using the restroom at Noonan's bar, the Grapplah becomes tired of being a wannabe hero and hangs himself. Dogwelder's wife finds him and tries to convince him to come home. Superman reminds Sixpack that he is indeed a hero and reaffirms his convictions. Although Dogwelder is about to leave with his family, he notices they brought their dog. Dogwelder proceeds to weld the dog to his son. Sixpack returns to Noonan's and rallies his group for action. Powertool spills his drink on the floor. He stands in his drink as he powers up his suit and is seemingly killed. Baytor hides behind a counter. Sixpack then finds the Grapplah dead in the restroom. With no other members around, Sixpack runs outside, ready to face any oncoming danger. Sixpack and Dogwelder: Hard-Travelin' Heroz After some time has passed, Dogwelder desires to reconcile with his family. As a result, he secretly watches them. One night, Constantine visits Dogwelder and reveals that he has more abilities than he initially thought. At Noonan's Bar, Section Eight holds a meeting. The Spectre shows up, in order to return Baytor to Hell. The members of Section Eight and Noonan's patrons all pretend to be Baytor. The Spectre is about to unleash the wrath of God until Dogwelder arrives. He talks, using a dead dog as a puppet, which scares the Spectre, forcing him to leave. Now having the ability to talk, Dogwelder attempts to reconcile with his family. Constantine and Section Eight arrive. Dogwelder is unable to make amends, as his family is still very traumatized by their last encounter with him. The group then heads to the Pyramids of Egypt to uncover the truth behind Dogwelder's powers. There, Dogwelder learns that the mantle of Dogwelder is actually a curse created by the Egyptian god Anubis. The group then decides to journey into space in order to prevent two unstable stars from destroying the universe. They hijack a space shuttle. Once they reach the unstable stars, Dogwelder draws on the power of all the previous Dogwelders. He is able to weld both of the stars together, thus stabilizing them and saving the universe. However, both stars expand in size. Dogwelder knows he will die, but is content, knowing that he is preventing the curse from afflicting anyone else's life. Back at Noonan's, Constantine and Section Eight mourn the loss of their friend Dogwelder. A distraught Sixpack crashes a JLA charity event; he accuses them of being fake and shouts how it was Dogwelder who saved the universe. He's promptly kicked out and continues to grieve over the loss of his friend. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The team's original roster is from New Earth. *It is suggested that the events of All Star Section Eight are taking place in a dream world created by Sixpack. | Trivia = | Links = }}